L'instant d'une caresse et d'un rêve
by TaichoHitsugaya
Summary: Alors un one shot avec lemon qui sait ? pas moi XD sur le couple rangiku et gin ! je previens déjà ne m'envouler pas pour la fin c'est pas ma faute je peux juste vous dire mais c'est 'gin' XD


Alors un autre one shot sur le couple rangiku gin vous l'aures remarqué je ne parle pas souvent mais bon je précise que c'est personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à TiTe KuBo donc voilà voici le one shot ah oui présence de lemon dedans je préviens déjà , et avant qu'il ne commence y aura encore une avertition

Sous le clair de lune , on pouvait voir dans l'une des chambres de la 10 eme division , une superbe , super ! elle avait tout pour plaire . Cette belle rousse s'était rangiku matsumoto , du style la fille qui ne montrait pas ses sentiment en public, et qui adore son capitaine . Là dans ses draps , elle ne cessait de bouger de gauche à droite , comme si quelque chose la tracassait , comme si quelque chose empregnait son coeur de douleur et de tristesse . Quand tout à coup après avoir vu une image de gin , l'abandonnat à son triste sort , elle se réveilla en sueur . En hurlant le nom de celui qu'elle aimait , dans la nuit si calme et silencieuse, elle savait qu'avec son amie la lune qui comme tout les soirs la regardait , pleurer , par amour gin , l'écoutait parler , et la réconfortant de sa douce lumière , comme un voile , afin de la rassurer . Elle pouvait lui faire confiance , rien n'aurait été répété . Elle fxait toujours la lune , avec insistance , la voyant s'en aller de tant à autres dèrriere des nuages dans le ciel nocturnes . Elle ne put s'emêpcher de murmurer son nom du bout de ses lèvres . Elle était si vulnérable , à cette instant . Lorsque sans crier gar une ombre avait surgit . la tenant fermement par le cou . Elle eu un bref instant d'inquiétude , elle se disait déjà adieu gin ; lorsque une voix famillière vint la faire sortir de sa torpeur .  
_ Qu'y a t-il ? je pensais avoir entendu mon nom pourquoi être si froide d'un coup ?  
Elle la reconnaitrais entre mille , c'était bien la voix de gin , elle était sûr d'avoir prononcer son nom le plus bas possible quand les mots vinrent en travers de a gorge :  
_ Ginnnnnn ! Que fais tu là ?  
_ tu n'est pas contente de me voir ?  
_si mais.....  
_ en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres chut , l'heure n'est pas aux réprimandes tu auras tout le tant de me disputer plus tard si tu veut ! mais je suis venu ici pour autre chose !  
_ ah oui ? et pourq....  
_ pour cela !  
il ne la laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qui l'avait embrasser de tout son être de toute son âmes . Elle semblait un peu rétissente , mais ce laissa très vite faire par celui qu'elle aimait .

ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS  
RANGIKU/GIN : DEBUT  
ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS

Et là un balai endiabler venait de naître sous les yeux ébahit de rangiku . Gin , était tendre avec elle , il lui carresait les cheveux et de l'autre lui deffait les boutons de sa chemise de nuit , laissant par la même occasion , apparaître la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme . Elle de son côte , continuait à l'embrasser avec fougue , sentant , les mains de celui qui l'avait laissé seule , se glisser dans sa chemise de nuit en lui caressant le bout de seins . Il la couvrait littéralement de baiser . La mince chemise de nuit qui couvrait la jeune femme avait été déjà rejoindre le tapis au sol , laissant aparaître le corps de la jeune femme . Il fit tout de suite de même avec lui . Rangiku , le trouvait si beau , s'était bien la première fois qui le faisait mais chacun semblait connaître , chaque recoint du corps de l'autre en sondant les parties les plus intimes avec la langue . Elle adorait sentir , son corps s'abandonner à corps et âmes à gin . A cette instant il pouvait lui faire ce dont il avait envie . Elle n'aurait rien dit trop heureuse de gacher ce moment pour elle qui en relevait du miracle . Après tout ces petit baiser ses carresse , rangiku prononça une phrase qui fit sourire de plus belle gin . ''Gin transperce moi '' , il vait très bien compris de quoi elle voulait parler et lui aussi n'en pouvant plus de totes cette pression montant ainsi dans sa virilité , qui cherchait désespéremment , un endroit sec et chaud ne brûlr que passion . Quand en un puissant coup de hanche il vait enfin pénetrer dans l'intimité de la jeune femme . Celle ci avait eu à peine le temps d'étouffer crit dans un oreiller pour ne pas réveiller toute la division , et surtout pas son capitaine . Lui était allonger sur le lit avec matsumoto comme sur le dos d'un cheval à faire de vas et viens sur la virilité de se dernier . On pouvait voir ses long cheveux d'un blond véniciens éclairer par la lueur de la lune se balancer avant de retomber contre sa poitrine . D'une main carressait les cheveux de gin et l'autre appuyer contre son torse . La température autour d'eux semblait grimper à vitesse grand v. Et à mesure que la lune descnedais de son perchoir nocturne avant de faire place au soleil , les ébats devenait de plus en plus forts . Lorsque épuiser , gin se libéra en un grand râle qui aurait pû réveiller la division . Il parvint à se coucher avec rangiku dans ses bras petit à petit à petit avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée .

ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER  
RANGIKU/GIN : FIN  
ATTZNTION LEMON TERMINER ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER

Rangiku affichait un sourire des plus éclatant sur son visage , elle était heureuse qu'il soit enfin revenu auprès d'elle . Lorsqu'elle demanda à haute voix tu ne me quitteras plus :  
_ gin ? où est tu ?  
Le soleil venait de s'elever dans le ciel , malheureusement gin avait encore recommencer , il était partit sans lui dire où ni la prévenir . Elle affichait un bref instant un visage triste avant de se mettre à sourire et dans son coeur l'on put entendre ''je sais maintenant que tu tiens à moi , je t'aime , tant pis si tu garde tes mauvaises habitudes , c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime'' . Elle continuait de fixer le paysage , sans s'apercevoir que ses vêtement d'hier soir avait disparuent . Il était parit avec un petit souvenir .


End file.
